


6 months

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cop!Alec, Fluff, M/M, they have a cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus hasn't seen or heard from Alec inthe past 6 months ......
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	6 months

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy ~

Magnus sighed as he collapsed on the couch. It's been 6 months. 6 months of not being able to touch or even see the love of his life, not being able to sleep without his strong arms wrapped around him protectively. 6 months of nightmares, not knowing whether he would return or not, wondering of he would ever be able to hear him call his name.

"Carlo, what do i do ? I miss him so much." he said petting the cat curled up on this lap.

Carlo meowed in response.

"Yeah. I know you miss him too." he chuckled.

It was 3 years ago, when Alex came home with a small black bundle of fur burried in his jacket. Carlo's mother and his siblings had been killed by some freaks but his mother had shielded him and somehow Carlo survived, weak and broken but alive. It took a month of extensive care for Carlo to get back to health, but he was worth not giving up on.

"What if he never comes back Carlo ? You know how these undercover missions can be." he sighed.

Alec had always wanted to be a detective and his hard work payed off and he became one of the best detectives in Brooklyn. That's why he was sent at an undercover mission to take down a mafia. He had been so excited to start the mission although he was sad that he couldn't contact Magnus at all. He almost declined the mission but it was his dream and Magnus would never make Alec choose between his dreams and Magnus so he convinced Alec to take the mission.

There was a sudden knock on the door.  
Magnus looked over at the clock to see the time, it was 1:25am.

_Who the hell could it be at this time._

He sighed and placed the cat besides him and grabbed one of Alex's hoddie to cover himself up and opened the door.

"Hey." a soft raspy voice said.

Magnus froze. 

"Al" he breathed out.

Alex looked, terrible to say the least. He had a black eye and he looked like a zombie with the heavy bags under his eyes. Although he did look handsome in the a white button up shirt, black pants with a black blazer thrown over.

"God i missed you so much." Alex breathed out as he stepped forward and carefully wrapped his arms around Magnus, melting into the embrace. He sighed as the familiar scent of Magnus's expensive perfume enveloped him. God how he missed this smell.

"I missed you too." Magnus said, pulling them in and kicking the door shut.

After a few minutes of just soaking each others presence, Alec finally pulled away and smiled at Magnus.

"I came here as soon as i was discharged from the hospital." upon seeing the worried look on his boyfriend's face he quickly spoke, "nothing major, just a black eye. Things got a bit out of hand."

"You worry me Alexander. Please be more careful." 

"Always, my love." he grinned charmingly at his boyfriend.

Magnus chuckled lightly and pulled him towards the couch. Alec collapsed on the couch, exhausted. The mission was long and tiring and he missed Magnus too much. All he wanted to do was curl up beside Magnus and never let go.

Magnus chuckled lightly as Alec whined when he walked to the kitchen to grab some water for Alec. 

These months without Alec had been hell amd he was realllyy glad to have him back safely.

When he walked back into the living room, Alec was pacing around, lost in his own head, giving himself a pep talk.

"Alexander what's wrong?" Magnus asked, worried.

Alec looked nervously at him and grabbed the glass if water and gulped it down, trying to shake his sudden nerves.

Magnus and Alec have been together for the last 4 years. They decided to move in together 6 months later and another 6 months later they had a pet cat. And Alex had enough of waiting. These past 6 months not being able to contact Magnus made him realize, just how much he loved Magnus. He didn't want to be away from him ever.

Alex grabbed both his hands, delicately rubbing soothing circles on his knuckles. He took a deep breath and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Magnus, i really love you. These 6 months away from you had me thinking that, I .... I never ever want to be away from you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me. You're my best friend, don't tell Jace i said that. You're the love of my life, my soulmate and i want to be with you for the rest of my life. And i don't want to wait anymore. Izzy said i would just know the right time and now i do." he rambled on.

He slipped his hands away and kneeled down pulling a black box from his coat pocket and looked in Magnus's glossy eyes and smiled. He peeled open the box revealing a small silver ring with small diamond in the middle. He would've got one with a bigger diamond but Magnus wouldn't like that.

"Magnus Bane, would you give me the honor of being my husband?" he finally asked.

Magnus stared at the beautiful ring in the box for a few seconds, it was so prefect he wanted to cry. He finally looked at the nervous excitement on Alex's face and smiled.

"Wait here." he said and ran to their bedroom.

He frantically opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a blue box and ran outside, all under one minute. He was too excited to stop and breath.

He helped Alex stand up and pulled open the blue box in his hand revealed a similar ring with a slightly bigger diamond in the middle.

"Yes. Alexander Lightwood. I would love to be your husband." he said and slipped the ring onto Alec's ring finger.

Alex smiled until his cheek hurt and mirrored Magnus's action. Fully equipped with their rings, they held hands for a few seconds, both too ecstatic to function properly. Content in just breathing each other in.

Alex leaned into Magnus and brought their lips together. They've shared thousand kisses over the past 4 years, but this kiss was special. It was a promise, forever and beyond, always together.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
